


Right Side of the Bed

by grandpacat



Series: Breakfast [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, One Night Stand Gone Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpacat/pseuds/grandpacat
Summary: Steve wakes up with last night's hook-up still in his bed.





	Right Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is many things for me. Actually it's only three, but they're big: 
> 
> 1) This is the first fic I've written in over a decade  
> 2) This is the first time I've written for Stucky - been reading it for years  
> 3) This is the first time I've written porn of any kind
> 
> Please bear with me.

Steve woke up in what was arguably one of his favorite ways to come to: in his spacious and warm bed, with an even warmer body curled around his. Steve would never complain about being the little spoon, he loves being cuddled from behind. Another thing he would never complain about? Last night’s partner currently mouthing softy at his shoulder.

 

      “Good morning,” Steve murmured, “how’d you sleep?”

      “Better than usual with you next to me,” was the response he got from - Bucky, that name’s still adorable - as he moved to Steve’s neck, and began leaving increasingly wetter kisses with small nips interspersed between.

They’d met the night before after Sam had bailed on his plans with Steve, citing an “emergency” with Maria as an excuse. All Steve had wanted was to catch up and have a beer or two, but instead he was left alone at the bar, because of course Sam had waited to cancel when Steve was already there waiting. Eventually as the night wore on Bucky sauntered up to Steve, and the two had an easy conversation which flowed into an easier time pulling moans and gasps from each other in bed.

       Bucky brushed his hand across Steve’s pecs, softly squeezing before running it down his stomach. Steve sighed in contentment and arched his back, pushing his abs up into Bucky’s rough and warm hand. Smiling in anticipation, Steve turned his head around to kiss Bucky who responded enthusiastically. Their kisses started out slow and lazy, the two men simply relearning and exploring each other’s mouths, but they quickly became heated and urgent. A few minutes later and Steve couldn’t take it anymore; he rolled over and grabbed the back of Buck’s neck with one hand and his hip with the other before pulling them flush together. Both men groaned at all the skin-to-skin contact, and hissed at the slide of their cocks together. Steve set the pace by slowly rolling his hips into Bucky’s while still kissing him deeply, grinning when Bucky whined in response. Pretty soon it seemed like Bucky was getting impatient as he huffed in annoyance, and proceeded to grab Steve’s hips and ground against him in earnest, taking advantage of Steve’s surprised gasp by rolling them over and pressing down into Steve even more. As their kisses grew sloppier and the thrusting of their hips more urgent, Steve was in awe that he’d barely met this man last night, and he already seemed to read his cues like a pro.

“Can’t believe you’re ready to go again so fast,” Bucky grunted as Steve thrust his leaking cock into the groove between Bucky’s hip and thigh.

       Steve groaned as Bucky bent down to quickly suck at his right nipple, “Let’s just say I woke up on the right side of the bed,” and grinned when Bucky leaned back and laughed so hard he was shaking Steve with the force of it. Bucky sighed when he finished laughing and leaned back down again to smack a noisy kiss to Steve’s cheek.

      “Fuck, am I glad we met last night. You got charm, you’re funny, and the best lay I’ve had in awhile? Where have you been all my life?”

       “Right here in Brooklyn. What about you?”

      “Moved here from out west a year or so ago,” Bucky shrugged before licking a stripe up Steve’s neck and biting down to hear him moan in response.

All talk ceased as they got back into their earlier rhythm of thrusting and grabbing at whatever skin they could reach. Soon enough Steve came in thick spurts, and he groaned into Bucky’s cheek as the other man sucked a hickey onto his neck. Steve lay there panting and spent, but encouraged Bucky with a quick thrust of his hips to keep going. Watching Bucky move his cock into the mess Steve had made of their stomachs made him wish he could already get hard again, but he settled for biting at Bucky’s shoulder and mumbling words of encouragement. It didn’t take much longer for Bucky’s breathing to turn harsh before he licked into Steve’s mouth as he added to the mess with stripes of warm cum. They both panted roughly against each other’s mouths, hands still grasping and squeezing roughly before Bucky sank to Steve’s left, exhaling harshly with a lazy grin.

      “Wow, what a way to start my morning,” he looked up at Steve who was lightly trailing his fingers up and down Bucky's chest.

      “I could say the same. Here, lemme get something to wipe this all up before this gets gross.”

      “Or we could shower it off?” Buck suggested as he hungrily watched Steve walk away into what he saw was the adjacent bathroom.

Steve answered as he ambled back into the room with a washcloth, “Well I’m starving and need coffee and food if we’re gonna go for another round,” he leaned over Bucky and mopped up his stomach before doing the same to himself, “and I wanna eat before we have shower sex.”

Turning away to toss the washcloth in his hamper, Steve aimed for casual as he asked, “I mean that is if you want to,” he trailed off awkwardly before facing Bucky with a questioning look.

     “You don’t usually do hookups like this do you, Steve?” Bucky wondered aloud.

      Steve scratched the back of his neck as he quickly ducked his head with a shy grin, “I do, but I've been having a bit of dry spell. I typically don’t invite a hookup to stay for breakfast though.”

     He peeked up and watched Bucky with apprehension as the other man got out of bed and walked over to him. Steve responded on autopilot as Bucky came close and looped his arms around Steve’s hips, bringing his own up and around Bucky’s shoulders.

“Well,” Bucky asked with a smile, “what’s for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while looking over some old lecture notes. It was basically: notes notes notes BOOM PORN notes notes notes. I have a continuation piece already done, and am working on a third, so I guess depending on how this does I'll post the other works? Feedback would be very much appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read this <3
> 
> Also, AO3's formatting is weird so I'm sorry if it doesn't look as good as it should.


End file.
